An Unexpected Turn
by Nikkikitty332419
Summary: What happend to Grimmjow after the big fight with Ichigo? What happend to Jack after Rise of the Guradians? What would happen if there fates crossed? My first fanfic!and this does contain yaoi if you do not like do not read!
1. Chapter 1

Grimmjow P.O.V

Cold…That's all I could feel. A deep chill that sunk straight to my bones- no to my very core! Why am I here? Who am I? Then the memories bombard me, I felt

like I was hit by a freight train. My name Is Grimmjow, I am the 6th espada of the 10 that rule under lord Azin. Not that that really matters anymore. Thanks to

that strawberry bastard and Nnoitra I wasent a use to anyone. I've been beat and I can hardly stand to say it. Damn it all! "DAMN IT!" I screech out loud and

pound my fist into the snow below me. A sudden realization hits me…I'm alive! I open my eyes for what feels like the first time in centuries and all I see around

me is snow. The snow fluttered down softly and landed atop the mass amounts already gathered below it. The beauty struck me with an awe I've never felt

before, my heart seemed to warm at how amazing it was to look at such a wonder. I took in every detail around me. I was in a dense forest and everything

was blanked in the white stuff and not a single thing moved including myself. All of a sudden, I relised why I was so cold. My shirt was practily gone! I

remembered every single detail of that fight down to my last moments of awareness, but none of this made any sense. Why was I in a snowey forest? Where

was everyone? How did I get here? I guess it dident really matter now, I was where I was and that's all that mattered. I brushed my wild blue locks back with

a sigh and a sudden panic hit me. My hand flew down toward my side. I felt Pantera's hild and let a sigh of relief escape me. I slowly reached my hand up to my

face fear began to knot im my stomach as my hand inched closer to my chin and cheek. My bright cyan eyes widend as I felt a very sensitive spot of flesh

instead of the hard jagged piece of jaw bone that was supposed to be there. I felt my heart fall. Without that mask I…..I was nothing. _Your already nothing, _my

inner reason whispered. For the first time in my life I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I shook my head and stood up. Pain shot through my entire body and I fell

on my side and let out a screech of pain. I remberd that I was seriously wounded and that walking right now would not be an option. I decided I had nothing

left to live for. I closed my eyes and prayed they would never open again.

Jack P.O.V

I was just strolling along the wind through the forest. It had been a good day, I had played happily with the children causeing countless snow days for many. I

walked with a big grin on my face. All of a sudden my foot hit something very solid. My white hair spilled in front of my eyes temporarily obscuring my vision.

When I looked down, It was an extremely tall, a good 6'8, and well-muscled guy with wild bright blue hair. He was covered head to toe with cuts and slashes,

some of which were still bleeding. I kneeled down his wide shoulders were slowly moving up and down showing he was still alive. I brushed some of the snow

off his face. He had a scrowl that looked like he was around someone who smelled bad. The guy also had laugh lines that showed he smiled a whole lot. From

the looks of it though he dident look like he was smiling a little while ago. _What kind of fight was he in to get this beat up! _He thought to himself. "No matter," he

muttered out loud and hoisted the mysterious blue haired man over his shoulder with a grunt. Jack had no idea just how much his view on the guy was about

to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow suddenly bolted up-right from a deep sleep. His eyes shot around the room, figuring out where he was and what was going on, but nothing seemed to piece itself together. Why do I always wake up in the weirdest places? he thought, and gave a quick smirk. Suddenly, he was aware that he wasn't alone in this little room, which was more like a cave with soft dirt walls and a gentle fire in the middle of it. Grimmjow himself, was sitting on a soft mat of blankets, all of his wounds wrapped and cleaned. He saw the other person in the room. A young looking guy with snow white hair and really deep blue eyes, He was slender and lean, but not as bulky as Grimmjow was. He had to admit that this guy wasn't bad looking, with his soft features. Grimmjow scowled. "Who are you?!" He demanded. Jack laughed a bit; He knew this guy wasn't normal, and expected he would be able to see him. "The name's Jack Frost." He smiled. "Im the one who saved you from the cold," he added. Grimmjow's frowned deepened. "I didn't need your help, and I didn't want to be saved!" The larger male snapped at the boy. Jack was a bit taken back by the blue haired guys harsh words, definitely not what he expected from the guy who's life he had just saved. Grimmjow's face suddenly became fearful, and his body jerked upward only to fall from the pain. He let out a terrible sound and fell on his side. Jack was quickly at Grimmjow's side, helping him into a sitting position. "Pantera!" He gasped out. "What?" Jack asked in confusion. "My sword you dumba-" Grimmjow stopped mid-sentence with a gasp of pain, and was silent again. Jack stood up and retrieved the blade from the side of the cave wall. "This?" He asked eagerly. Grimmjow nodded in response, but did not say a word, and relaxed at the sight of his most precious belonging; Other than his mask. That's when Grimmjow remembered he lost that too. Jack saw a look of longing across the blue haired guys face as he rose his hand to his cheek, touching a spot that looked raw and tender. "Umm….I never got your name," Jack finally said breaking the silence. Grimmjow looked at Jack for a moment with expressionless eyes. "Grimmjow JaegerJaquez." He replied simply. "That's kind of a weird name." Jack said with a light laugh. Grimmjow gave him a animalistic growl, his eyes squinted a bit, and the fire light reflected off of his face; Showing little pale-green marks under his eyes. Not bad looking at all, Jack thought, but kinda cat like. Jack gave a little laugh and began to walk out of the tunnel. "Umm…Where are you going?" Grimmjow asked "To get some food..." Jack replied. Grimmjow's stomach growled suddenly, and he gave a nod. "Why am I trusting this guy?" Grimmjow wondered out loud and gazed out the cave.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack searched through the forest looking for things to eat. He himself never really thought about eating, and he had no idea what Grimmjow would like. Jack sighed in frustration. He saw an apple tree after traveling for what seemed forever, and it was miles away from the cave that his patient was at. Jack quickly picked the ripest and best looking apples from the tree, and rushed back to the cave where Grimmjow sat, waiting impatiently. "Finally!" He announced. Jack handed the blue haired man the apples and sat across the fire from him, legs crossed, looking into the flames. Grimmjow devoured the apples quickly, they weren't his first choice, but beggars couldn't be choosers. Jack wached Grimmjow and let his thought slip out loud. "Where, or what, did you do to get so beat up?" He asked. Grimmjow stopped suddenly, " I lost a fight," he said flatly but Jack wasn't satisified with the answer. "I gathered that much, but what did you do to piss someone off so much that they'd hurt you to a point of almost death?" Grimmjow growled at him. "If I told you, you will wish that you never saved me..." Jack gave him a confused look, "It cant be that bad!" Grimmjow sighed; Now extremely frustrated. "You really wanna know?" He gave a lopsided and creepy grin. Jack nodded vigorously. Grimmjow chuckled a bit, "Fine I'll tell you." He took a deep breath." Well I've done a lot of bad stuff really.. I've killed countless amounts of people, just because I wanted to or because they annoyed me. My boss was a sadistic mad man who wanted some human girl because she had some sort of special powers, and her little friends came to save her. You see, I'd already had a long grudge with her boyfriend, seeing that he caused me to lose my arm, which I got back at a later date, but he also caused me to lose my rank among my comrades, and I was mocked." Grimmjow exposed his chest, showing a long, jagged scar that ran the length of his torso. "I needed my revenge, so I took his woman and had her heal him up, and then we got to fighting." Grimmjow remembered the fight with Ichigo, excitement in his expressions. "We fought forever, until the bastard finally got me to a point of near death. I got up again though, and my own comrade attacked me, almost killing me as well. Then that strawberry bastard defended me!" Grimmjow spat. "Even after he, himself, was gonna kill me! He just had to suck up my last bit of pride, and defend me instead of letting me die!" Grimmjow sighed and looked at his feet. "That's when I fell unconscious and woke up here..." He finished his story. Jack stared at Grimmjow for a moment, he understood Grimmjow was not a good person, and was infact a danger, but he thought to himself _why don't I feel any kind of anger towards him, or at least irritation. Heck! I kind of feel sorry for the guy!_ Jack sighed. "Well, I'm sorry that all of that happened to you, but I will have you feeling better very soon, and then you can do whatever you please!" Jack grinned. Grimmjow stared at the pale boy dumbfounded, gave a soft smile, and then continued to eat in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Now romance starts to bloom :D

It had been two weeks since Grimmjow arrival into Jacks rather dull and repeating life. Jack learned that Grimmjow was arrogant, selfish, crude, and very mean but there was something about him that made Jack wants to hug his and insure him everything would be okay. The sadness that crossed the blue haired man's face sometimes ripped jacks heart apart. That sadness mostly occurred when Grimmjow touched his face where a large blue and purple scar had formed after a few days. At first Jack had thought that it was just another wound from the battle but was beginning to think otherwise. He dared not ask Grimmjow about it thinking that it would more than likely stir up horrible memories. Jack had a feeling he might never find out what used to be on Grimmjow's face. He walked into the cave he had just had a meeting with the other guardians that day. They tried to keep in touch now, the tooth fairy had been flirting with him from day one but honestly Jack didn't really feel anything back for her and he felt bad sometimes but shrugged it off. As he walked into the cave, Jack could hear Grimmjow deep snoring. The boy felt a small smile tug at his lips as he laughed slightly and sat across from Grimmjow. In his dreams, Grimmjow wasn't fighting for once, but instead him and Jack were cuddling together in their cave, Grimmjow held the fragile boy in his arms while Jack's head rested on his sculpted chest. Jack looked up at Grimmjow with his deep beautiful blue eyes and saw Grimmjow's own wilder lighter blue ones staring back at him. Their faces moved closer and closer very slowly till their lips were almost touching. They could feel one another's breath going over their faces and right before they shared a passionate kiss Grimmjow bolted awake with a deep blush face. "Holey shit" He muttered under his breath and quickly was aware Jack was already back. Jack stared at him with a confused face "Ummmm… Grimmjow are you alright?" he asked quietly. Grimmjow growled at him fiercely causing Jack to flinch a bit and look at the ground. After a few moments he looked back up. Grimmjow was touching his face again and the horribly pained look in his eyes revealed itself again. Jack wanted to cry and hug him and tell him it was okay, but he kept his emotions in check and instead asked why. "Grimmjow…" He almost whispered. The man glanced at him "Yeah," He said with a bit of aggregation forced into his tone. Jack took a deep breath "Why is it when you touch that spot on your face…You get sad?" Jack felt the words fall out of his mouth and he was ready to here Grimmjow yell at him and tell him how much of an idiot he was. Instead Grimmjow gave a sad smiled, "There used to be a piece of a bone jaw there. It defined who it was and contained most of my power. It was as important to me as Pantera is. They are the only thing that separate me completely from everyone else, without both of them im nothing" He sighed "Im already nothing." Jack shook his head "You are defiantly a lot of thing but nothing isn't one of them!" He busted out which took Grimmjow by surprise. The two smiled at each other happily when Grimmjow remembered his dream and blushed wildly and looked down. Jack looked at him confused for a moment but accepted it and decided to take a nap himself.


	5. Sorry

Sorry to say but im going to stop this story :( I just lost the love for it and cant continue but I am writing different stories so take a look and thank you for the ones that favorite and followed it was an enjoyable experience!


End file.
